


See You In The Western Sky

by geckoholic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Tamsin’s grin widens beyond what should be humanly possible as she continues. “The Captain wanted to let us know before the holidays. We got the assignment in the States. The test jets. We’re going to the states to fly brand new top secret fighter jets, Luna.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/gifts).



> For the record: no actual angst in the ficlet itself, but we all know how this ends. So it's more... implied angst? XD
> 
> Beta-read by maybemalapert. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Find Me" by Kings Of Leon.

Every military base comes with a bar attached. Unofficially, of course, but Luna's never been to one that didn't have an easily accessible watering hole nearby. They pop up like crocuses at the first sign of spring.

The mere thought of spring, however, makes her shiver extra hard and long for warmer temperatures, even though those are still a while away around here. Winter fell in with a vengeance last week, and Luna never liked the cold. It’s a constant source of amusement for Tamsin, who thrives in sub-zero temperatures. Well, okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but they just don’t seem to _bother_ her. And now she’s the one keeping Luna waiting, in the snow, in front of a cheap military bar, full well knowing Luna hates both the cold and waiting around.

If she’d love Tamsin a little less, she’d be a whole lot more bothered by that. As it is, she balls her gloved hands into fists and shoves them deeper into the pockets of her parka.

A few minutes later, Tamsin emerges from the dirt path that leads to the barracks. She’s running, and as soon as her face becomes clearly visible, Luna notices that she’s grinning so hard her mouth might split at the seams. That’s not unusual in itself; Tamsin is one of these highly annoying people who always consider their glass half full, rather than half empty. Again, if Luna loved her less… but she doesn’t, she’s head over bloody heels, and so what wells up in her heart instead is fondness and excitement by proxy.

“What’s going on, Tams?” she yells once Tamsin’s in earshot.

Tamsin closes the last couple meters separating them in large strides and practically launches herself into Luna’s arms. Luna catches her, holds her close, but then curiosity wins out and she pushes her back a little, so she can look her in the eye, and cocks her head.

“Out with it,” she demands.

“I had a little chat with the Captain just now,” Tamsin explains, bouncing on her feet.

It’s adorable. Luna wants to kiss her, very badly, but she also wants to know what the Captain said. She’s got an inkling but…. could they possibly be that lucky?

Tamsin’s grin widens beyond what should be humanly possible as she continues. “She wanted to let us know before the holidays. We got the assignment in the States. The test jets. _We’re going to the states to fly brand new top secret fighter jets, Luna._ ”

And see, Luna knows a hushed conversation in the hallway means little, especially when it comes to something this big, but Luna’s been working under Captain Montgomery a few years now and she wouldn’t breathe a word of it if she wasn’t sure. The assignment is a big deal and had been highly coveted: a long-term loan as test pilots for the US Air Force. And _they're going to be part of it_. 

She hauls Tamsin back into her arms, hugs her tight enough that someone a little more delicate might voice concerns about being crushed. Tamsin’s warm breath puffs out against her cheek and Luna can _feel_ her smiling against her skin. The music wafting over from the bar suddenly seems louder and more distant at the same time. The snow that’s falling down on both of them in large fluffy flakes melts on her face, and for once she doesn’t quite mind. Right after New Year’s, they’ll be far, far away from anything cold, on an airfield in the desert. It’s hard to be cross with a few snowflakes back home in the light of that. She wants to call Stacker, share her excitement with him as well, but, top secret. She’ll tell him eventually, possibly after the fact, and she knows he’ll understand. He’s military too; he has his own secrets.

All of a sudden, Tamsin pushes and yanks at her, knocking her off balance and toppling them both, and Luna squawks. Once they hit the ground, Tamsin rolls off her so that she’s lying in the snow an arm’s length away. Luna looks over and there she is, radiant, smart, beautiful, and sometimes as excitable as five-year-old. As soon as their eyes meet, Tamsin starts fanning out her arms, moving them up and down, and her legs as well, spreading and closing them.

Luna takes the time to look at her sidelong. She makes it a good glare, complete with a hefted eyebrow and a bit of a pout. She doesn't keep it up for long, however. Soon she joins in, and they’re making snow angels together. When they’re both completely soaked, covered in a mix of snow and dirt, she stills and turns onto her side. Tamsin catches on seamlessly, and then they’re kissing, out there in front of the bar, shivering and elated and feeling too many things at once. Their future is even brighter than this morning, certainly a lot more exciting, and Luna can’t wait to see what else the new year will bring for them.

It’s Tamsin who breaks away first, staggering to her feet and offering Luna a hand up.

Luna brushes sludge of her park, which is now a case for the wash, and mock-frowns. “Now look at what you did. We’ll have to go back to our rooms right away, get changed and shower so we don’t catch a cold.”

“And curl up in a warm bed after,” Tamsin says, playing along, with a deep, over-the-top sigh. “Don’t forget that part. Absolutely can't forget that.”

Then she rushes in to kiss her again, almost sending Luna on her arse once more. Luna clings to her, lets her catch her weight, and threads their fingers together, gloves and all. They’re both still grinning at each other, dripping excitement, as they start walking down the road back to the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com).


End file.
